Yo en el mundo de Dragón boll
by Yutta
Summary: Yo en el mundo de dragón boll


Yo en el mundo de Dragón boll

Capitulo 2

Y después de un tiempo crilin le pregunto a bulma que deberían ir ya que sentía que el ki de radits se alejaba a una gran velocidad eso me preocupo ya que radits moria en el enfrentamiento que tubo contra picoro y goku así que fuimos a el lugar donde se encontraban y estaba picoro sin un brazo y muy mal herido sosteniendo a gohan de su cola y volteando asia donde nos encontrábamos dijo al fin llegan ay crilin pregunto que donde estaba goku y el señalo asia alado de un crater donde ya sia el cuerpo de goku muerto rápidamente bulma izo que regresara a la nave en la que llegamos y me dijo que sino salia de ella me daría unos dulces después pude crilin le pregunto a picoro que avia pasado con radits a lo cual el dijo que escapo en su nave antes de que pudiera matarlo ellos quedaron horrorizados por sus palabras y dijeron que que le paso a goku porque el avia muerto y el no picoro enojado contesto que goku se sacrifico para intentar matar a radits con una de sus técnicas pero cuando goku tenía sostenido a radits por un poco el logro zafarse de el agarre probo cando solo herirlo gravemente pero matando a goku y que el al estar tan cansado por esa técnica no pudo darle el golpe final asi el aprovechó a subirse a su nave para escapar ay pensé que eso era imposible ya que gohan se supone que destruía su nave pero acto seguido crilin pregunto que porque sostenía así a gohan y dijo picoro que era porque este pequeño logro abrir la nave y escapar y cuando bio las condiciones de goku se enojo y ataco a radits hiriendo lo mucho y deduje que gohan tenía un increíble poder escondido así que me lo llevaré a entrenar ya que ese sallallin me dijo que regresaría en un año y esta ves no vendría solo que otros dos sallallines vendrían con el y que ellos eran mas fuertes que el así que este mocoso servirá para derrotarlos después de que lo entrene y así picoro salio volando con gohan después de eso fueron a recojer el cuerpo de goku pero este estaba desapareciendo a lo cual escucharon una vos la cual decía que no se preocuparan que había mandado el cuerpo de goku al otro mundo junto con su alma para que pudiera entrenar goku era camisama si todos se sintieron mas seguros al saber que goku aun estando muerto tenía la intención de volverse mas fuerte para salvarlo de los sallallin y así subieron a la nave donde bulma estaba conducía rubo a mi casa junto con a crilin y el maestro roshi yo por alguna razón no sentía nada con respecto a su muerte aunque suponía que era porque lo conocía como un simple personaje de ficción ino como mi padre una ves dentro de la nave todos hablaban de como explicarle a milk lo sucedido y sobre que picoro se avia llevado a gohan así me di cuenta que como lo supuse esto no era nada para mi solo eran personajes de anime ante mis ojos aun al regresar a mi casa ay crilin le conto lo sucedido a milk y en estado de shock lo único que izo fue abrasarme mientras lloraba después de un rato me dijo que goku ya no regresaría y que no me preocupara que ella se encargaría de todo aora así que asentí y regrese a mi habitación a estudiar como era habitual loque asusto un poco a todos yaque el lo normal de decirle a un niño sobre la muerte de su padre era que llorara así que antes de que entrara bulma me detuvo y me preguntara que si me encontraba bien con respecto a lo sucedido a lo que llo respondí que si era aserca de la muerte de goku y ella asintió así que le dije que no me importaba ya que lo reviviria con las esferas del dragón a lo que ella dijo que si y respondí entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme ya que el volvería y entre en mi avitasion a estudiar después de un rato milk entro a ella i me pregunto que si necesitaba algo y le dije que no y me pregunto de nuevo que sino quería algo de comer y respondí que no y que si podía salir de la abitasion que no me podía concentrar después de estar solo pensé que pasa no entiendo nada de lo que decía este libro mejor me boy a dormir y así fuy ami cama donde me dispuse a dormir pero después de que pasaban las 3 am aun lo lograba dormir así que sali de mi avitasion y fuy afuera a tomar un poco de aire en el bosque así camine aun lugar donde no hubiera nadie para poder poner un poco en perspectiva lo acontecido así que pensé goku esta muerto y gohan esta entrenando con picoro así que porque siento este hueco en el estómago no puedo pensar nada mas que en eso en que ya no los vería asta después de un año pero porque siento esto porque no puedo olvidarlo viendo asia arriba buscando la respuesta pude ber la luna era grande y con un resplandor un poco azul cuado recorde que no debía verla o me transformaria en ozaru así que incline mi cara asia el suelo pero no sentía nada aun cuando la estaba viendo lo cual era raro ya que con tan solo unos cuantos segundos viéndola debería trasformarme así que volví a berla para comprobar algo y efectivamente no me transformaba aun cuando la veía fijamente no pasaba nado no entendía porque si llo tambien era mitad sayayin después de todo pero pude sentir otra cosa era algo caliente que estaba tocando mi piel y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando pero porque, porque estoy llorando por gohan o por goku al desir esas palabras sentía como si el aire escapara de mis pulmones y comprendí que estaba triste porque muri pero no era como cuando lo vi morir atrabes de la pantalla de mi computadora era un dolor que asia que se hiciera un nudo en mi garganta comprendí que el ya no era solo goku el era mi padre el era la persona que me crio cuando nazi el era el que estaba ay para cuidarme el realmente era mi padre ahora escondido toda esta tristeza apegando me a que todo esto era ficción pero aora ya no loera era real el era mi familia aora al caer en es conclusión las lágrimas empezaron a fluir mucho mas que antes el estaba muerto por mi culpa porno avisarles lo que ocurriría si le hubiera contado el no abría muerto al pensar en eso sentía como algo se rompí en mi interior y solo vi oscuridad al ber a abrí lo ojos bi a milk sosteniendo me y gritaba mi nombre no sabia que había pasado cuando bi a mi alrededor todo estaba destruido razone y pensé debe ser porque me transforme en ozaru a ber tanto la luna y milk me pregunto que que avia pasado aqui y yo respondí no lo se solo recuerdo estar viendo la luna y después vi oscuro y cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba así no se que sucedió ella con lágrimas en los ojo dijo que nunca mas la volviera a asustar y la respondí por primera ves con palabras sincera no te preocupes mama jamás volveré a preocuparte así acto seguido me llevó a la casa a descansar de nuevo. Pero en otro lugar 5 minutos antes picoro estaba viendo a gohan dormir arriba de una montaña donde el lo avia de jado cuando de repente sintió un ki que aumentaba rápidamente en ese momento pensó este ki este ki monstruoso de quienes sige creciendo y no se detiene se suponía que los sallallin no vendrían aun no asta después de un año el se quedo atónito ya que el ki que sentía seguia aumentando aun el dijo si boy a ese lugar es seguro que moriré quien esta emanado este ki no es humano acto seguido el ki desapareció de la misma forma que apareció el sin poder moverse de su lugar reaccionó y fue volando a encontrar loque emanaba ese ki destructivo pero no encontró nada.

Nota: Desde ahora llamaré mama a milk y papa a goku.

Me desperté esa mañana sintiéndome un poco mas li jero ya que al fin comprendí que ya no era aquel sujeto que ya no era daniel que aora era iori y acepte que esta era mi familia aora y que aria lo que pudiese para protegerlos lastima que mi mama tenía oros planes adonde cres que vas dijo ella y respondí a entrenar los sallallin regresara en un año y tengo que ayudar a derrotarlo desir esas palabras fu en grabe error ya que ella tomo mi brazo y me llevó a mi cuarto y dijo halo único que alludaras e a ti con tus estudios ya perdí a goku y gohan esta lejos entrenando no permitiré que tu desperdicies tu tiempo en eso cuando revivan a goku y el con sus amigos se encargaran de ellos llo le respondí que ellos no seria lo suficiente mente fuerte para ganarles tan fácil mente que llo tenía que ir tambien en eso ella con los brazos cruzados me dijo y tu crees que con tu ayuda podrán derrotarlo mas fácil mente te diré esto iori no es por subestimar tu fuerza pero e visto a la clase de a sujetos contra los que se enfrenta y son monstruos no estube ay para ayudar a tu padre no estuve allí para evitar que se lleven a gohan pero estoy aqui con tigo y haré todo lo posible para protegerte y evitar que te lastimes así que te pido esto as lo por mi solo concentrate en tus estudios y deja que ellos se encarguen de todo por favor no quiero que nada te pase a ti así que por favor te lo suplico tu no te vallas también al ber que me decía estas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos acepte y le dije que no se preocupara que no dejaria de estudiar y que la aria sentir orgullosa de mi pero que tambien no dejaria de pensar en volverme fuerte para protegerla pero que no lo aria aora que seria en otro momento y solo como ejercicio y no como algo peligroso a lo cual asintió y me abraso y si paso un año y los sallallin volvieron y llo no me había vuelto nada fuerte pero los demás si sique le dije a mi mama que fueramos a kame jaus y que ay podríamos estar mas seguros a lo cual ella asintió y cuando llegamos estaban apunto de invocar a shenlong así un resplandor salio asia el cielo y se y so de noche al vernos nos dijeron que revivirian a goku aora que no tenían de que preocuparse halo que llo y mi mama asentimos, bulma le dijo al dragón deseo que revivas a goku halo cual el dragón dijo eso es fácil y sus ojos se iluminaron en rojo después dijo e cumplido tu deseo así que me boy así shenlong desapareció y todos miramos a los lados y no vimos a mi papa así que recorde y dije el no esta aqui porque su cuerpo esta en el otro mundo lo que significa que el esta allá y no podra volver todavía a pelear halo cual todos mostraron una cara de horror por lo que dije pero camizama hablo y dijo solo podemos esperar asta que goku recorra el camino de lo serpiente para poder traerlo a la tierra espero que no maten a los demás


End file.
